


These Bizarre Feelings Keep Going

by AshWinterGray



Series: When You're Family (When You're An Addams) [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accepting Parents, Best Friends, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gags, Homesickness, Kissing, Love Confessions, Restraints, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, True Love, Wednesday Addams Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: As your narrator, it is my job to make you feel pain. So I will tell you that the moment Wednesday shut that door, it felt as if Steve had been stabbed right through the heart. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but it couldn’t be good.And to think, Wednesday didn’t see this place as home. Steve felt loved and safe here, and to realize Wednesday didn’t feel the same way was enough to make Steve want to pierce himself with Wednesday’s Iron Maiden. Or maybe just a regular kitchen knife.





	These Bizarre Feelings Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

> This was shorter than I thought it would be, but meh.

In case you have not come to the conclusion yet, this series will basically be an odd sort of slow burn between Wednesday Addams and Steve Harrington. Both, though willing to admit they are in love with the other, will not admit said truth to the other.

However, both is more than willing to aid the other in any endeavor that might affect them. For Wednesday, Steve does his best to aid in ways of comfort and the world outside of her birth. He introduces her to the ways of his world, our world, while doing his best to understand her and her ways.

For Steve, Wednesday does her best to aid him in his fears and to help him get out of his mind set. The same mind set his parents forced him to have. This also means that she would protect him from everything.

Despite having no intention of sharing their love for each other with the other, they would do just about anything for each other.

And I mean anything.

\------------------ **W **\----------------

Max and Lucas, who had eyed Wednesday warily, were both upstairs packing all of Steve’s stuff away. Erica was doing who-knows-what, and Robin had decided she was going to take every food item and every bottle of alcohol from the house. Robin had convinced one of her newest employees to take the night off so Steve would have to cover. And as Wednesday liked to take midnight strolls sometimes, Steve would think nothing of her not being home.

Wednesday did not have Homer’s aid as she did with Keith, but Wednesday had put a bit more thought into this than she had when Keith had tormented Steve. What Keith had done was bullying, and though not okay, that was easily fixable. It was easy to put a bully in place, but a child-abuser was another matter. It was Dustin and Mike who were helping Wednesday with her plan.

“Why corn-starch?” Dustin asked as Wednesday sliced open a fourth bag to dump in the pool.

“Corn starch and water make a type of goo,” Wednesday explained as she handed the bag to Mike. “Turn on the jets and the pool will be just that. Leave it to sit too long and the pool will be ruined.”

“Not going to lie, I thought you would be dastardlier or something,” Mike told her as he shook out the contents.

“Oh, this is just the beginning.

Wednesday gutted the mattress of every room except Steve’s and replaced them with spikes, blunt ones, but enough to hurt. Then she carefully closed the mattress’ and re-made the beds. The she replaced every bottle of shampoo, except for the ones that Dustin said were Steve’s, with a concoction of hair removal gel. She infused the make-up with itching powder. She altered every faucet and tap so that it would spray directly at someone. She sawed at the stairs until they were unstable, but not so unstable that they would break instantly. She filled the chair cushions with millions of tiny jacks, and cut the recliner legs so it would break the moment it stretched out. She tricked several light bulbs so that they would exploded as soon as they switched on.

“No, yeah, that’s-that’s more like what I was thinking,” Mike admitted as they got the last of Steve’s things (and extra) into Robin’s car for later.

“What did you do, anyways, Erica?” Lucas asked his sister as they all reconvened outside.

Erica grinned at them.

“Oh, just cut down all of the furniture in his father’s office and set everything on unstable supports so that the moment he touches something, it will collapse. Then I spread baby oil all over his mother’s bathroom. Then there was the part where I left the water running in the wine cellar. And I changed the locks. Dad showed me how.”

Erica Sinclair was a girl after Wednesday’s own heart and Wednesday had no problem nurturing that gift.

“Whatever, let’s just get home.”

Wednesday ended up walking the kid’s home, there being no room in Robin’s car, and one of Steve’s greatest fears was the kids getting taken, hurt, or lost because no one was there. So, in order to appease Steve’s worry, Wednesday walked them home.

When she got home, she found herself in Steve’s room once again, reaching out to run a hand through his hair as Homer snored above.

“Hey,” Steve’s sleepy voice greeted her, startling her hand away. “Where did you go?”

Wednesday never lied. Not to the people she cared about. “Out, that’s all you need to know.”

Steve hummed, letting her run a hand through his hair a few times. It was moments like this where Wednesday remembered she loved him. It was both the worst and best feeling she had ever had.

“You’re tired,” Steve muttered, reaching up to tug her braids lose while still trying to remain under her gently massaging hands. “Come, sleep.”

Wednesday was confused at first until Steve’s arm, the one that had tugged her braids free, wrapped around her waist and tugged her close.

“Stay. Sleep.”

Tucked into Steve’s chest and under his chin as his breathing evened out…who was she to say no?

\--------------------- **S **\-----------------

“Comfy?” Steve teased, earning a glare from Wednesday.

She was wrapped up in the blanket Steve had on his mattress. A stale old thing that was just as stiff as the old mattress, and hardly had any warmth what-so-ever. But Steve wasn’t going to complain. Not when she looked so cute like this.

“What’s got you all grumpy anyways?” Steve questioned as he joined her back on the lumpy mattress.

Wednesday huffed a bit, but she stilled as Steve began to play with a strand of her lose hair. She really was the most beautiful person Steve had ever met.

“Your mattress is lumpy,” she stated after a moment. “And this blanket isn’t warm. You could have gotten sick in this drafty old room.”

Steve stopped in his action, studying Wednesday closely. He knew they should probably talk about the fact that they spent the night together, but this was not how he thought the conversation would go.

“Wednesday, it’s fine-”

“No it isn’t,” Wednesday snapped, and though Steve wasn’t all that surprised by the outburst, she still looked as if she regretted it almost immediately. “I promised myself I would take care of you, protect you. But I couldn’t even bother to give you a proper bedroom.”

“Wen,” Steve whispered, going back to fiddling with a strand of her hair. “This room, just being here, means a lot to me. More than you could ever know. This room belonged to one of my kids before they moved away, and yeah, it’s cold and drafty, but that’s in no way your fault. This room has been cursed for a long time.”

Wednesday was suddenly staring at Steve.

“Why would it be cursed?”

Steve, for his part, couldn’t stop the smiling from creeping up his face.

“Let’s just say I’m crazier than you, my dear Wednesday?”

Wednesday scoffed at that.

“I am, seriously.” Steve stressed, but he was grinning. “I’ll tell you about it, one day. The full story. But not now, okay?”

With a sigh, Wednesday nodded.

Tucking the strand behind Wednesday ear, Steve stood up. “Warm or cold eggs today, Wen?”

“Warm,” she muttered as Steve vanished threw the doorway.

If Steve had stayed, or at least turned around, he would have noticed the frown on Wednesday’s face at the nickname.

Steve’s day went by like any “normal” day went now in his life. He made breakfast, went to work. Bantered with some people. Movies were rented out, and some weren’t because of annoying customers. He went to the grocery store to grab whatever Wednesday forgot (and silently searched for Joyce as he entered and left Melvald’s even though he knew she wouldn’t be there). And then he was headed home.

“Wednesday!” Steve called into the house, not sure where the other girl would be at this hour. “Sorry it took so long! Had to go to a few different stores because they were out of that brand you liked!”

No answer.

Frowning, because Wednesday always left a note when she was out, and she always responded whenever she was using one of her torture devices, Steve began to search the house. He found her in the last place he ever would have thought to find her. Not necessarily the fact that it was his room, but the fact that she was fast asleep in Steve’s bed.

The same bed from his old house. In fact, all of his old stuff had been put into his room.

“Wednesday,” he breathed, still staring at the room in awe. “Wednesday, how?”

Wednesday was sitting up when he finally looked at her, still rather tired and a bit sleep dazed. He wasn’t going to get an answer at that moment, and another part of him knew that it was probably best he never know. So he pulled the covers back over Wednesday and let her sleep.

She deserved it. Now if only there was something he could do to make things even.

\------------- **W **\-------------

Wednesday still wasn’t sure of why she had fallen asleep on Steve’s bed. It was _comfortable_ and _soft_, and that made her a bit terrified that she had found comfort in the objects. Was she losing her touch?

Well, she was currently thinking about these things in her Iron Maiden, and she had just fine-tuned her next method to introduce Steve too. So, no, she hadn’t lost her touch. So what on Earth had gotten into her?

“Wednesday!” Steve had called out. “I’m back! Oh, hey Homer.”

Wednesday peaked out of the Iron Maiden to see Steve letting Homer crawl out onto his finger. Seeing that smile on Steve’s face, Wednesday realized what she needed to do. So she stepped out of the Iron Maiden.

“I need to go see my parents,” Wednesday stated, causing Steve to jump.

“Geez, Wen, don’t sneak up on a guy like that,” he huffed playfully, a grin decorating his face. Wednesday could see the exact moment her words processed. “Oh. Is something wrong?”

Wednesday gave a shrug. “Just homesick, I guess.”

A look crossed over Steve’s face that Wednesday couldn’t place. But just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

“Yeah, no, yeah, of course,” Steve nodded, doing that thing she loved where he tried to play dumb. He was terrible at it. “Right. How long will you be gone? Is there anything you need me to do?”

Wednesday shrugged. “I’ll make you a list. I’ll probably leave tonight.”

With that, she went to her room without looking at Steve.

\--------------------------------

As your narrator, it is my job to make you feel pain. So I will tell you that the moment Wednesday shut that door, it felt as if Steve had been stabbed right through the heart. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but it couldn’t be good.

And to think, Wednesday didn’t see this place as home. Steve felt loved and safe here, and to realize Wednesday didn’t feel the same way was enough to make Steve want to pierce himself with Wednesday’s Iron Maiden. Or maybe just a regular kitchen knife.

\----------------- **W **\----------------

Arriving back home at Cemetery Ridge in Central Park, Wednesday wasn’t sure what to expect. But it was comforting to see Lurch answer the door, and she loved the sound of her younger brother shouting as he set something on fire. Even Grandmama was listening to her favorite song.

“Wednesday, darling!” Morticia glided down the stairs and embraced her daughter. “How are you?”

Wednesday locked eyes with her mother. “I don’t know.”

Once the two had gotten Gomez, Wednesday began to explain her own odd behavior and her feelings for Steve. Both Morticia and Gomez were kind enough to listen to everything Wednesday said, but they exchanged odd glances that Wednesday didn’t miss.

“Wednesday,” Gomez stood up once Wednesday was done. “My dear, listen. You’ve probably already realized that we don’t live the most _normal_ lifestyle.” Wednesday scoffed, but said nothing more. “And that is okay, there is nothing wrong with our lifestyle, and though we may not agree with it, there is nothing wrong with how other people live so long as they do it with love.”

“I don’t understand,” Wednesday studied her father. “What do you mean?”

“What your father is trying to say,” Morticia moved to sit beside her husband, “is that even though you have been raised one way, it is alright for our world to mix with the world outside. We may not like soft beds as many others do, but Wednesday, we’ve never given you that before. You’ve grown up on our likes for your entire life. Personally, I could never stand to eat that junk food, but I was rather excited that you managed to try it yourself. Your life is up to you, and if that means you wished to through torture out of the equation, that would be alright with us.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, sweetheart,” Gomez assured her with that smile she loved. “All birds need to leave the nest, and that means you need to discover yourself. Now, we don’t expect you to suddenly end up like those two idiots at that bizarre summer camp, but leaving home is meant to be a way for you to find yourself. For you to become you.”

Wednesday nodded, letting this all settle in her mind. She hadn’t ever though of the fact that she could love the ways of her family and the ways Steve lived as one and the same.

“Wednesday!”

Wednesday’s thoughts were cut off as Pugsley raced into the room. In all honesty, she got a bit distracted after that.

\------------------- **S **\-----------------

“I don’t know,” Steve kicked a rock into the quarry. “I guess I was just too stupid to realize it was never going to work out.”

“Hey, no,” Robin reached up to grip Steve’s shoulders. “You are not stupid. It’s okay to have a crush on someone, remember? Even if they are a dead weight.”

Steve nodded, remembering their discussion of Tammy Thompson.

“If she doesn’t feel the same way, then you could always move out,” Robin offered gently. “I’ll be 18 in a couple of months, and with our job at the video store, we could rent an apartment.”

Honestly, that idea sounded amazing. Robin was his best friend, and he really hoped that would last. And yet-and yet the idea of leaving Wednesday hurt. It made his chest ache, and his breathing catch.

“You should tell her,” Robin prompted.

“She’d never return my feelings,” Steve shook his head. “She’s different, an amazing different. But she doesn’t see Hawkins as home. It would never work out.”

“Then give her a reason to stay,” Robin said.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Like what?”

Robin didn’t say anything, because they both knew what she was thinking of. Maybe someday.

“If you keep hiding, she’ll never latch on,” Robin gave one last word of advice before heading to her bike. “Think about it.”

\--------------- **W **\-------------

When Wednesday got back three days later than she originally thought she would, Steve wasn’t home. And that sent Wednesday into a panic as she remembered the odd look Steve had given her the day, she said she was leaving.

But her fears were quelled by Homer, who stopped her from racing outside with an amused, squeaky huff.

Steve was home an hour later, looking half-asleep.

“Hey, Wen,” he greeted, swaying a bit. He was drunk. “Robin invited me to a party. Had fun. Played beer pong.”

He tilted dangerously forward, and Wednesday quickly lunged to catch him.

“You know, you’re really pretty,” Steve began to fiddle with one of her braids as they sank to the floor. “Did you know that? You’re really pretty.”

“And you smell terrible,” Wednesday scoffed as she began tugging Steve towards his bedroom. “Honestly, how often have you been drinking.”

“A lot,” Steve laughed. “No, wait, no. Just tonight. I think. Haven’t had alcohol since Nancy. Didn’t seem right, but…you’re pretty.”

Wednesday had no idea what the two had to do with each other, but she had almost gotten Steve to his bed.

“So beautiful,” Steve cooed, and then he was fast asleep.

Wednesday couldn’t help it, she had tripped at those words, landing with Steve on top of her. With this thought, her mind was reeling. She could feel her heart beating in her chest.

“Idiot,” Wednesday hissed, but it was too fond for her own liking. “Stupid idiot. You can’t say things like that.”

Wednesday then proceeded to dump him on the bed. She figured it was probably a bad idea to leave him there alone, so she curled into his chest. She’d discuss things with Steve in the morning.

\------------------------------------

Before you all get mad, I had originally planned to cut this off here, but I’m not that mean. Today…

\----------------- **W **\--------------

When Wednesday said she wanted to gag him, this was not what he thought. The gag was actually a medieval humiliation device. A metal band fit over a person’s mouth, wrapping around the person’s head and a type of metal harness went over the front of the person’s face, with a triangle for the nose to fit through, and ended at the back, keeping the band in place.

So Steve found himself bound to the chair as usual, and gagged with a humiliation device from medieval times.

“You should wear this around the house,” Wednesday teased lightly, looping a finger into the band just above his nose. “It suits you.”

Steve glared at her, but even Wednesday could tell it was playful. Wednesday and Steve had been throwing the idea of what to do next to help Steve with his fear, and it had taken time, but Wednesday had come up with this. Only after Steve insisted it would be okay.

Still, just to be safe, Wednesday had no intention of leaving the room unless absolutely necessary. But now she was bored. She sighed, sitting down in Steve’s lap, much to his surprise.

“You scared me last night,” Wednesday admitted, tucking her head under Steve’s neck and shutting her eyes. “I was late home because I was helping Pugsley with a project that took longer than we thought it would. When I got home last night, you were gone. The only reason I didn’t do a man hunt was because Homer calmed me down.”

Steve made a sound deep in his throat, almost a whine, but more a sound of worry.

“I was afraid,” Wednesday admitted, fisting a hand into Steve’s shirt. “I was so, so afraid. I keep thinking about that face you made when I told you I was leaving, and I don’t know what it was, but it scared me.”

Steve whimpered, clearly dying to say something, but Wednesday wasn’t going to give him that chance. Not when she knew she needed to get this off her chest.

“I told you I was going back to see my family because I was homesick,” Wednesday whispered, using her free hand to trace shapes into Steve’s side. “But that wasn’t true. I was just afraid. Afraid of something changing about myself. My parents assured me that just meant I was finding myself.”

Steve, wonderful, amazing, light of her life, Steve did his best to nuzzle the top of her head. He could tell she was going through something that scared her, and he cursed himself for not having noticed it before. Why hadn’t he noticed?

“This is home,” Wednesday said. “Right here. With you. This is home for me now, and I shouldn’t have scared you like I did.”

Steve made a muffled sound that could have been her name, and he ducked her head to try and pull her closer.

“The truth is, I’m afraid of what you’ll think once you learn what’s been bothering me,” Wednesday admitted softly. “And I don’t want things to change between us.”

Another muffled sound.

“I need to tell you anyways.”

Wednesday pushed herself up, using one hand to cup Steve’s waist and the other to grip at his neck in a gentle hold that forced him to make eye-contact.

She loved those stupid brown eyes.

Leaning forward, Wednesday found words failed her in that moment, and she carefully pressed her lips against the band, right over where Steve’s lips would be. Her own eyes were shut, so she didn’t see his reaction. But then she pulled away, looking into his wide-surprised brown eyes.

“I love you, Steve Harrington.”

She then curled back into Steve, letting her eyes shut once more, tucked under his chin. She felt Steve let out a whine more than heard it. One skill Wednesday loved more than anything was the skill to simply fall fast asleep anywhere, any time.

Steve very much hated this skill of Wednesday, and he was both going to kiss her to death and kill her once he got out of this.

\----------------------- **S **\--------------------

Steve was asleep when Wednesday finally decided to release his restraints and take off the gag. She winced at the bruising it had left, reminding herself not to put the gag on too tight next time, but it was clear the bruising would fade rather quickly.

Only, Steve wasn’t actually asleep, and the moment Wednesday tried to leave the room, he snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her to his chest. She was a little stiff, probably feeling more fear than she had ever felt in her life, but Steve simply rocked them back and forth.

“You going to let me respond?” he whispered.

Wednesday was silent for a moment. “Should I?”

Slowly, carefully, Steve turned Wednesday around so that they were locking eyes again. He loved her eyes, a sight as black as night with a gaze as bright as stars.

“I love you too, Wednesday Addams,” he said, and he said it like a promise. “I’ve been in love with you practically since we met, but I never thought you would love me the same way.”

Wednesday’s eyes widened at that. It was clear she was going to protest, but Steve wasn’t going to let her. Diving forward, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss, testing the waters before he began to kiss her far more passionately.

“I love you,” Steve breathed between kissed. “I love you so much, Wednesday. So, so much.”

“And I love you,” Wednesday gasped out. “I love you, Steve.”

Steve was grinning like an idiot.

“Wednesday?” Steve whispered. “I’d like to tell you the truth. About me and what happened.”

Wednesday stopped. “Steve, you don’t need to.”

“I want to,” he grinned. “After all, I think I’m crazier than you.”

\------------------------------

Assuming each of you knows the story, I will not be recounting the tale of Seasons 1, 2, or 3, but know that Wednesday sat by Steve’s side as he told her everything. And before you protest, know that anyone who tried to put any sort of listening device in the house was always caught by Homer, and that never ended well. As for the phone, the Addams family was never to be trifled with, and the last person who tried to listen in to their phone conversations ended up in a psychiatric ward.

Steve also had permission from the four remaining kids in Hawkins, who assured him that Will and El were glad Steve found someone to talk too.

With the story laid out in front of her, Wednesday wanted to know if she could meet the monster. Steve, of course, told her no.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'mma be honest, I got a lot of story ideas, and at least five notebooks of untouched story ideas that will never be written. So, how would you guys like a prompt book?
> 
> Please tell the narrator what you thought of this chapter too.


End file.
